Naruto The Fifth Hokage Remix
by MadaraRennigan
Summary: What would happen if Naruto became the Hokage at a young age.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Fifth Hokage Remix

**Madararennigan: Hello my cute little genin fans, its Madararennigan sensei here with the Remix of Fifth Hokage.**

**Naruto: How the hell are you a sensei, you're not even a ninja.**

**MR: I do have an OC who will appear in this story and he will pone you, so there.**

**N: No way I am the best Ninja anywhere in Konoha.**

**MR: Will you just shut up and do disclaimers.**

**N: Fine Madararennigan does not own any Naruto or in fact anything other than his OC Shiki Uzumaki who is copyrighted as soon as the idea was put down in Path of the Fox Sage.**

Fic Begin Bitches

Now as we all know there are a large amount of people who do not know all the laws of the area they live in, none more so than Naruto. This is the story of how one of these rules helped him to obtain his dream of being Hokage.

Konohagakure 13 years after Kyubbi Attack

Now as we all know Naruto failed his genin test and was tricked by Mizuki, that is history. Soon after Naruto was meeting with the Hokage about his ninja ID picture. Too say he was displeased was actually a very accurate statement. "Take the picture again and do it right or I WILL force you to take the picture the right way."

"Ah but Jiji (old man or grandpa) I think this is a work of art, why do I need to redo…" At that point the Third's grandson, Konohamaru, ran into the room.

"Today is the day I defeat you old maaahhhh." At this point he tripped on his own scarf because that thing is too damn long. (I mean whom in their right mind… Oh wait this is Naruto no one is in their right mind coughSasukecough). Naruto just looked at the boy, and picked him up.

"Hey why are you attacking jiji like that!?" "Because I will defeat him and become Hokage. And you can't do anything because I am the grandson of the Third, Konohamaru." Upon hearing this Naruto, instead of going into "I will be Hokage" mode went into lecture mode. (I know it surprised me and I am the one writing the story)

"First off, I don't care if jiji is you GrandMOTHER, you are still a little punk. (He then his Konohamaru on the head) Second if you want to be hokage you need to earn it. It's not like you can just beat him in a fight for the position of Hokage."

It was at this time Iruka, who was there for some reason, choose to speak up forever altering the course of history and the lives of all Konoha. "Naruto if you had apied attention in my lectures you would know that is a law here. Why do you think Madara Uchiha and the Shodai fought at the Valley of the End?"

Now Naruto just looked at him like a cow looks at an oncoming train. Suddenly he turns toward the Elder Sarutobi. "Jiji I challenge you to a duel for the title of Hokage. But instead of death it will be the first person to pass out, or get the other into a position where they would be killed."

Now due to the laws of Konoha Sarutobi had to agree to this even if he didn't like it so the next day (after pushing the team assignments back a month) They met on the field of battle, otherwise know as training ground seven. "Ok Naruto as you were the challenger you can make the first move."

Now this was a big mistake. Why you may ask, well this should answer everything. Naruto called out two jutsu that still are an SSSSS class Forbidden Combination to this day. "Multi Kage Bushin no Jutsu, Sexy Jutsu transform."

The next this anyone knew the Thirds was out cold from blood loss and Naruto had marked a black line over his neck that could have killed him if this was a real fight.

Next Day Hokage Tower

7:45 AM

The first thing Sarutobi did when he woke up (yes he was out that long, it was a lot of blood he lost) was try to make the combination an SS rank forbidden technique. He failed because he had lost his position as Hokage. Yeah he was very forgetful sometimes.

So soon after that he and Naruto were in a meeting to discuss politics and other crap. "So Naruto now that you are Hokage you need to drop the mask (yes it was all a mask, hell even the opening part was a mask, so stop your bitching and get on with it). It is vital that the village leaders see you as someone who knows what they are doing."

"Of course Jiji, do you honestly think that I would let you down with this? Besides these old farts need to see just whom they have been messing with all these years. Also I think that I will restart ROOT under my direct command. After all I do have absolute power."

"So Naruto how do you propose to still train and handle paperwork. I mean you are Jonin level without the mask but you still will be cooped up in here?"

What Naruto said next also altered the course of History for all the poor souls who have to do paper work "Kage Bushin".

"Ok but what about the council, they hate you on the civilian side and the ninja side is indifferent."

" First the civilians have no power, and second I have ALL the power. I also think I will remove the Uchiha clan status seeing as the only one left has not awakened his dojutsu."

"Well Naruto I hope you are ready for the shit storm those assholes are going to kick up when they here that. Half of the council is in love with that bastard and his eyes."

So as they talked they stayed there well into the night getting everything ready for Naruto to assume command of the Ninja forces and to deal out punishment to the bastards on the useless council. Especially Danzo, he needs to die a slow, painful, and traitorous death, unless he falls in line real quick like.

Little did the council know as they were sleeping, the shit that was about to hit the fan.

**Ok, that was the first chapter of my new story remix. I hoped that you all enjoyed it. Please review it and let me know what I did wrong and How I can fix it and make it better. Madararennigan out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Madararennigan: Well hello my glorious fan fiction fans, and fellow aspiring writers I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (pant, pant) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. So here is the new chapter of 5****th**** where Naruto will confront the council and my OC will make his first appearance. Naruto you know what to do. **

**Naruto: No, do it yourself you damn lazy old bastard.**

**MR: I am not old, and I have both my parents, unlike some people.**

**N: Oh that was hurtful MR. Fine; Madararennigan does not own anything save his OC and own jutsu.**

Konoha Council Chamber 8:45

The next day bright and early in the morning Naruto, Sarutobi (in full kage robes as no one save the ANBU know about Naruto's promotion) and the clan heads are waiting in the council chambers. Fifth-teen minutes passed, and then twenty, then twenty-five, finally after thirty minutes the civilians entered the chamber.

"Good, now that you are all here we can begin this most important of meetings. First anything you need to say."

One of the civilians spoke up, "Yes Hokage-sama, why is that _thing_ here, I though that these were closed meetings."

"Well he is here as this meeting involves him, so item one. It has come time for a new Hokage to be sworn into office. He has proven his worth by way of defeating me it a battle for the hat."

At this point Hisashi Hyuga spoke up, "So who is to be our Godiame-sama, is it Jiraiya-sama."

"No it is not him."

"Well then what about Tusnade? Did you get her to return to us?"

"No but she did send you all a card, 'Not missing any of you hope you all rot in hell. Love Tsunade', I think she still hates you all. But moving on the New Hokage is…"

Now as we all know even without the mask all Uzumaki have the attention span and patience of a flea so Naruto decided to yell "Its me you old ***beep beep beep*****ing*beep*lorem ipsum*beep beep beep*admiumvenium*beep beep beep beep*turolagulio*beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep* hippopotamus*beep beep beep beep beep beep* Republican *beep beep beep* Daniel Radcliffe *beep beep beep beep* with a bucket of *beep beep beep beep* in a castle far away where no one can hear you *beep beep beep beep beep beep* soup *beep beep beep* with a bucket of *beep beep* Mickey Mouse *beep beep* with a stick of dynamite *beeeeeepppp* magical *beep beep beep beep* ALAKAZAM!" **

Did I also mention that he has an anger management problem because those old bastards piss him off? Well he does so just live with it. But on with the story, so Naruto had just do something that had never happened before, he managed to get the whole council to be silent for a good minute. Then all hell broke loose, footloose. (First to tell me what that is from can have an OC)

"Hokage-sama why is the demon saying he is the Hokage now, this has to be false."

"Well it is my personal pleasure to announce that he is not lying. He did defeat me in a battle and is now the Hokage. And as much as you may fight it he is now the Hokage and has the power."

The Danzo spoke up and the ninja all gave a collective sigh, "Well I vote that the demon brat should not become the Hokage on the grounds…"

He was interrupted by Naruto bursting out laughing. "What is so funny child?" "Well its just that you think you have any power here, this council is for the sole purpose of advising the kage, only he or she has the power to make a decision."

"Boy you should be more respectful to me, do you know who…"

"Yes I do Danzo-san and I know that you lead ROOT, and that you have 11 sharingan in your arm, 1 in your eye and the cells of the Shodai in the same arm. You have commited crimes against Konoha and me, the old man, our old allies of Uzushio, and almost every person in this room. Give me one good reason why I should not have you executed for all of these crimes."

"Because you need ROOT to do your own dirtywork. If we don't do it then people will trace it back to Konoha. And then they will trace the order to you and we will be at war."

Both were staring at each other intensly before Naruto started to laugh like he was crazy (which he was but I'll never tell) and looked at Danzo. "Well you are right about that, you are a nessacary evil and as such I am reactivating ROOT under my direct command. You're my bitch now Danzo."

Suddenly a new voice spoke up from the back of the room. "Well there is no need for you to go that far Naruto-chan. I'm sure that Danzo is far too old for such activites."

The man who was standing in the back was tall (7"7') and had an athletic build, his brown hair was tinged with red and was held in a single pony tail that went to his waist. His face was marred with several scars, but his eyes were the most interesting. They were dark pink with 3 rings going out from the center but there was no pupil, then there were 3 tomoe that spun around and coming from the very center there was 4 lines that curved near the end making it look like a scythe. "Hello, my name is Shiki Uzumaki, lord of the Biju, founder of the Uzumaki clan. I would like to apply for the position of jonin and would like to have the remains of my clan join Konoha."

All of the people were surprised by this turn of events but no one expected what would happen next…

**Madararennigan: Well that is a wrap. I hope that you all liked this chapter. Please let me know how I did with this chapter. I like to see what people think I need to improve on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Madararennigan: Hello to all of you loyal fans. I just know that your lives have not been the same without little ol' me and my story. How you were all so sad that there was nothing to look for, but still I would like to thank the one person who gave me a good in depth review.**

**Naruto: Yes thank you, now we can know what we did right and wrong**

**MR: Ok so Naruto please take it away**

**N: Madararennigan does not own anything but his OC's and jutsu **

**Fic Start**

As soon as the strange stopped speaking about 30 ANBU jumped out of the shadows ready to attack the intruder. Then Naruto spoke "ANBU stand down and let him speak, so far he is of no threat and if he tries then we will kill him."

The civilians were not about to let that happen. "Hokage-sama, how can you let him talk? He just admitted that he was a demon who deserves to be sealed away."

"I wish him to talk and if we attack then he may attack the village. So we will talk this out like reasonable people.

"Well Hokage-kun, I just said who I am. But there are 2 things that I need to explain to you all. First is that even if you tried it would take the entire Uzumaki clan to possibly seal me away, and even then it probably would fail. Second we of the Uzumaki clan and the Biju hold no ill will to any of you, mostly because I am the last Biju unsealed and the only one who doesn't like to rule humans. My family just seek asylum from our enemies."

Naruto then turned to the clan heads, "Well what do you all make of this, he says to be from my clan, a clan that was destroyed almost 50 years ago, and be a biju who hold no ill will to us. What shall we do with him?"

Hiashi Hyuga, head of the hyuga clan spoke up, "I have heard of a Shiki who founded the clan but it was said he always carried the Blades of the Gods with him wherever he went. Show us those blades and their true power and we will have proof enough that you speak true."

"Well if you insist," and with this he pulled out a blade made of pure gold with a hilt of red and black with 2 gold foxes intertwined to form the Uzu spiral and began to chant, "**HEAR ME GODESS OF THE SUN, BURN WITH THE HOLY HELLFIRE OF THE GREAT UZUMAKI, LADY OF ETERNAL DESTRUCTION, AMATASERU!"**

Right as he stopped the blade glowed before bursting into flames of purest black. The fire did not leave the blade even when he rested it against the ground. Shiki them decided to speak again, "Well my lord, does this satisfy you, the black flames of hell that burn only at _MY_ command? This is the blade of the Great Sage. I forged it in the depths of time so long ago at the founding of the clans. Do you accept me now with this display of power?"

The entire room was silent as the grave for the second time that day, and for once they didn't start an uproar. Naruto was the first of them to speak, "Well that is a most interesting display, but why do you come to us now? It is almost 50 years after Uzu's fall and even after that 13 years ere the attack of the Kyubbi, why not come for an orphan of your clan?"

"Ok next time we are scattered to the 4 winds and I am the ONLY one who knows where we all are then YOU can go and find them all and go to the defense of a poor orphan who you didn't even know was alive because you though his mom was killed years before he was born! But until then how about you stop your fucking bitching m'kay."

The entire council had only one though going through their head, 'With that rant at least we know he has the Uzumaki temper.'

So the council discussed what was going to happen next, and finally the decision was made that the clad would be allowed but they would have no control over Naruto as the Hokage. This was terms that they easily accepted as they knew that they would not be able to manipulate his in the slightest anyway, Damn Uzumaki stubbornness.

"So what about my request to become a jonin of this village. Harashima offered me that at the founding of the village, which I acted as a middle party for, so is that offer still open."

Naruto looked at Haishi "Well what do you think about this, you are the expert here, shall we make his a jonin?"

"Well he trained the sage and it takes a huge amount of training to use the God blades. So my idea is that he can kill any of us, so yes give him the title. It will be a great asset to the village."

So the council got done with that and Shiki took his place on the council. So they moved on to the next issue. "I have decided that I am going to revoke the clan status of the Uchiha. He is the only one left and they were mostly assholes anyway."

Now as any idiot with ½ a brain can predict the civilian council was in uproar. "You can't do this to Uchiha-sama, you are just angry that his clan is so great."

"**SILENCE!** Who are you to question the absolute law of your own Hokage? He is the supreme law of the land. And you should know that our clan the Uzumaki was the forefather of both the Senju and the Uchiha. Therefore he is twice as noble as anybody who lives in this village."

"So it is settled, the Uchiha clan has now been disbanded and all their funds and jutsu will be spread around according to MY will. So unless you have anything else you want to talk about this meeting is over. Shiki-jiji I want to talk to you in my office about the Uzumaki coming to Konoha right now."

And so the meeting disbanded and the Shiki and Naruto decided what would be done with the clan and where they would live. This was the start of a new era for Konoha, one full of things most would never suspect.

**And done. Well that is the 3****rd**** chapter up and running and I want all my fans to know that I will try to stay loyal to the canon. I will be making some slight changes. And Kakashi will NOT be Naruto's sensei; I may also decide to change the teams. Now don't get me wrong Kakashi is one of my favorite characters but I just don't think he is right to teach. I might make it Anko or my OC. But anyway until then aufwiedersen no jutsu.**


End file.
